


RIVALS/WEDDING

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Honestly, just self indulgent porn





	RIVALS/WEDDING

The silence was thick in the room, no one dared make a sound, even Eren Jaeger was paying attention. That was a first.  
it was the finale of Chess Championship, and right now, Jean Kirstein, German-French friend of Eren and Mikasa, who was diggin her nails in Eren’s thigh watching, was about to make his move, against Marco Bodt, Belgian-Italian chess player, current holder of the champion title.  
The match had been slow, interesting and hard to follow, being both the men masters of the art of chess.  
After another hour or so, Marco smiled, sure of victory, but Jean surprised him with a move no one had dared do for decades, winning the match in a couple more moves after that.  
Everyone clapped their hands, except for Eren, who put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, earning a slap on his nape from Mikasa.   
Jean stood, smirking, extending his hand to Marco, who turned around without taking it, walking away.  
Jean snorted “What a jerk”  
He felt two strong arms hugging him, and turned around to hug Eren back, smiling at Mikasa, who was squealing and jumping a little on her toes   
“I knew you could beat him!”   
“Thanks, Kasa”  
“Let’s go celebrate, Sasha said she wanted to offer you dinner if you happened to win”  
While having dinner at the restaurant Sasha and her husband Connie owned, a waiter brought Jean a glass of delicious champagne, with a note 

Good evening, I am sorry for my behaviour. I hope this will do.   
Congratulations, MB  
“Holy shit”  
“It’s him?”  
“Yeah”  
“So he’s here”  
Jean turned around and saw Bodt at a table, alone, sipping whine.   
He looked sad, lonely and, now that Jean looked at him without having his eyes covered in competitiveness, very actractive.  
“Ehm, guys, do you mind if…”  
Eren interrupted him “Yeah yeah, you bit him, now go beat his meat” That earned him a slap on the nape from both Mikasa and Jean “I swear you two are going to slap my head away some day”

Jean walked towards Bodt’s table, champagne in hand  
“Hi…ehm, thanks, for the glass, and the congratulations too, you didn’t have to”  
Marco smiled bitterly at him, offering him a seat “Yes I did, my mom called me from Belgium telling me how unpolite I had been, and she’s right. That move was really something else. Where did you learn it?”  
“When I was a kid I used to play chess with Pixis”  
“Dot Pixis?! He’s a god!”  
“Nah, he’s my father’s colleague, friend and a huge alcoholic. But he taught me a lot”  
The conversation was easy after that, nothing too serious or deep, just chit chat.   
The men discovered they had a lot in common, and their talking slowly transitioned to flirting, with light touches and winks.   
Marco took the chance and asked if Jean wanted to teach him some of his moves “You know, so next year the competition will be a little more fair”. Jean smirked and emptied the glass tilting his head, keeping the wine in his mouth and looking Marco in the eyes while making a show of swallowing, following the droplets on his lip with his tongue. Marco’s cock started to stiffen a little at the image, imagining Jean swallow something completely different from wine.   
He grinned with half lidded eyes, paying their bill and standing, waiting for Jean out of the door, while Jean took his jacket and told Eren and Mikasa not to wait for him.   
Since Jean came with Eren’s in his car, they took Marco’s one to go to the other man’s hotel, and already in the car the atmosphere promised wonders.  
Marco couldn’t take his eyes off Jean, the way he smirked while looking at him with the corner of his eyes was something else.  
They arrived at the man’s hotel, he asked for his key and they moved to the lift, smiling at the shocked faces of the workers and clients.  
In the lift, Marco pinned Jean to the wall, looking him in the eyes  
“We both know why you’re here, let’s skip the ‘oh my I thought you wanted to learn some moves’ part, shall we? So, since I don’t really mind either way, give or take?”  
Jean was shivering, he loved when his men took action like that, so he thought it was just right to pay him back in kind, so he turned around, pressing his ass to Marco’s crotch, smirking when the other groaned  
“By the way, Bodt, you ARE going to learn some moves”  
Marco laughed, turning him around and pressing their arousals together, feeling a wave of pleasure at Jean’s moan.  
“Noisy, are we?”  
“You mind?”  
“Not in the slightest”  
Their mouths crashed together, teeth and tongues and hands pulling clothes, making both of them completely hard in seconds.   
When they reached the floor where Marco’s room was, they tried to at least stop making out when a happy family passed by, even if the teenager daughter of the couple had very red cheeks. Oh well.  
Marco opened the door and let Jean in, before closing and locking the door, hunging a no-disturb sign on the knob.  
They locked eyes for a moment and Jean snorted, soon both of them were laughing like crazy, stopping only when Marco offered Jean some more wine, from the little bottle in the fridge.  
They were sipping the wine, while their ankles were linked and they were both playing footsie, chuckling every once in a while.   
When the wine was finished, Marco sank to the floor, on his knees, between Jean’s legs.  
The shorter man looked at him “Ehi beautiful, lost something?”  
“Yes, sir, my lollipop, can you help me find it?”  
Jean’s eyes got darker at Marco’s response “Sure thing. Is it this?” Jean opened his belt and trausers, pushing the elastic band of his boxers a bit down, so that the base of his cock was visible, Marco licked his lips  
“I don’t know, sir, I should see it all to check if it is the one”  
Jean laughed and got completely naked, shirt and jacket too, the jacket making a metallic sound when it hit the gorund  
“What was that?”  
“The medal”  
Marco was drooling at the mental image of the golden medal hanging low on Jean’s chest, between those defined pecs  
“Wear it”  
Jean wasn’t one to question kinks, so he obliged right away, hissing as the cold metal hit his warm, bare skin.  
Marco hummed and licked a stripe from base to tip of Jean’s cock, feeling it twitch, while Jean sighed and put his hands in Marco’s hair.   
Minutes of licks and kisses followed, before Marco took the tip in his mouth and sucked hard, making Jean moan and…laugh  
“Oh…you don’t like it? Shit, ehm..tell me what to do, I will…”  
“Oh no, Marco no, you are incredible. I was thinking that the orgaization of the match asked me if I were straight before letting me in”  
“Yeah, same”  
“Wouldn’t it be funny if they saw us now? Ahahahah”  
Marco’s eyes lit and an evil grin split his face “Jean, are you, by any chance, a prude?”  
“Not really, no”  
The freckled man took Jean’s phone in his pocket and gave it to him “Snap this, or put it on Instagram and put the match hashtag, be sure to get everything”  
Jean was breathless. He had never been more turned on in his entire life, so he stretched his arm with the phone in his hand, angling it so that he could take a good view of his naked body and Marco’s mouth on his dick.   
He took the picture, him looking at the camera with halflidded eyes, his free hand pulling the other man’s hair, Marco winking at the camera too, his tongue on Jean’s dick. Jean tagged the organization, writing several hashtags about the chess event and captioned the pic “He tryna suck some skills outta me”, tagging Marco as well.   
Marco laughed when Jean showed him the whole thing, before going back at his task and taking Jean’s cock in his mouth.   
He was skilled, and Jean wasn’t that challanging in dimensions, so it wasn’t hard for him to deepthroat him and swallow around him, reducing him in a pool of goo in seconds, making him cum in his mouth after some intense minutes of hard sucks, sweet kisses and harsh bites at his thighs.  
Marco smirked and took his clothes off, revealing an incredible body, scattered in freckles and scars.   
“Fuck”  
“Well Jean, if you insist…”  
Marco fished lube and a condom out of his night stand, walking slowly towards Jean, his cock hard and heavy between his legs. Jean couldnt take his eyes off the man’s shaft.   
“Get on the bed, Jean, which ever position you prefer”  
Jean let himself fall on the bed, on his stomac, his thighs spread open and his knees bent at 90 degrees, like a frog.  
“Mh, what a nice little ass you have, you sure it will be able to take me all in, Kirstein?”  
“I’ve had worse, Bodt. Come on, or I have to fuck myself?”  
“As you wish”, at saying ‘wish’, Marco pushed two fingers inside Jean, making him arch and moan, his dick already twitching again. The brunette didn’t waste anytime, he started pumping his fingers right away, making Jean moan and scream, fisting the sheets in both his hands; soon after, Marco added a third finger, but the moan Jean let out was strangled   
“Fuck, Marco, slow down, for fuck’s sake”  
Marco’s eyes shot open in terror “Oh god Jean, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry” he covered his face in tiny little kisses, no daring move his fingers, until Jean nodded his ok.   
He started again, careful this time, and he took his sweet time preparing Jean throughly, maybe even a little too much for Jean’s tastes, but better safe than sorry.   
When Marco felt Jean was loose enough, he pushed in, condom covered in lube, until he could feel Jean’s skin against his hips.   
He waited for Jean to stop shivering, and when he felt him relaxed, he started thrusting, his hands on the small of his back to make him arch his ass. After trying different angles, he heard Jean scream in pleasure, moaning “There, there, oh god yes, yes”.  
Marco bent to whisper in Jean’s ear “Chess mate”, chuckling darkly, licking Jean’s ear, without stopping his hips.   
Jean signaled him to pull out, and Marco was afraid of having hurt the man again, but Jean only pushed him on the bed and sank on his dick, screaming louder than before, before smirking at Marco, winking at him and bending down, the medal heavy on Marco’s chest.  
“Now, Bodt, you’re going to scream for me, so loud that you mother in Belgium will hear you” The whisper was dark and rasped, and sent shivers down Marco’s spine, and then, Marco wasn’t able to breathe.  
Nobody had never riden him so well, sinking so deep and clenching all the time around him, bending from time to time to kiss him senseless, squeezing his nipples hard and angling himself so that every single millimeter of Marco’s cock was inside him.  
Marco was indeed moaning, every time Jean sank, he felt his orgasm approaching some more, until he could feel the knot in his stomach starting to let go and bit the medal’s string, pulling it while tilting his head back and moan around clenched teeth.  
When Jean saw Marco bit the string, he knew what was going on and took the phone he put on the bedside table, taking a short vid of Marco’s orgasm, his head tilted back, his back arched and the desperate sound he let out.   
Jean got then down from Marco’s dick, too sensitive after his orgasm, and jerked himself off, cumming on Marco’s face, who gasped in pleasure and licked the semen from around his lips.

When, years after, at their wedding, people were asking them how they met and how they decided to date and stuff, they weren’t fast enough to close the mouth of a very drunk Connie, and so his speech was   
“Because Jean beat the shit out of Marco, so Marco fucked the shit out of Jean”


End file.
